Does Love Come In Twos?
by shloe4eva
Summary: Chloe turned from the ugly duckling into the beautiful cinderella and has two hunks whod do any thing to have her!!!Chapters 3-6 are up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Love comes in twos   
  
Ummmm if i could own shawn oh the possibilities...lol...but i dont so dont sue me plz.....cuz i own nothing....  
  
  
  
CHLOES P.O.V.... Ive lived in Newyork my entire life and now just beacause my father who is too rich to even notice me wants to relocate and i have to obey and leave my only home. Its bad enough my bestfriend Brady Black had to leave me six years ago to go and be with his family. God if i could only see him again i could tell him how much i loved him. But who am i kidding even i would have ignored me if i had to look at me six years ago. My hair wasnt nearly as long as it is now and my clothes didnt fit as good,and those hideous glasses didnt help the least. What was i thinking. But now my look has improved qutie a bit, mostly in part to my big shot father Sonny Corenthos who wants his family to look good at all costs.And i take full advantage of that now with my sprees in the malls with my friends lily and joey. But now that im leaving i have no one and most of all Brady will never know where to find me. I mean who would in salem.  
  
Sonny"Chloe put a move on it we have to get the house arranged in a timely manner then i am inviting the town to our house for a welcoming party'Chloe"In other words were sucking up to get you more clients. So why do i have to be here its gonna suck....old people...cigars..cigarettes..n brandys n the coctail room( shes says sarcastically)Sonny"Chloe if i wanted your opinion i would have asked. Iam so fed up withyour complaining and consistent whining. Here why dont you go and buy you a nice dress for the party.(he hands her a wad full of cash) And who knows maybe you will find a young man to my approval of course who be willing to marry you. Chloe"God father what is this Saudi Arabia. Peaople dont get married at 17. And im perfectly content being single. But ill take your first offer and leave to go shopping. God knows i want to get out of this place.Sonny"Fine but you will wed whether it be love or not no daughter of mine is going to grow up to be a lonley shrew. Now go and leave me alone. chloe"I have to go and change first.  
  
As she shovels threw ur still packed boxes of clothes she thinks about waht her father said.Chloe"He has a point i dont want to be alone and i cant wait on brady ill never see him again" She decides on a pair of deep blue pleather hip huggers and a white tank top that showed more than enough cleavage and a little stomach as well. She decided to leave her hair down knowing that trying to tame her massive black locks that flowed down to her butt was useless, she threw on a pair of stilettos and a locket she always wore that was blue with diamonds surrounding it.  
  
As she made her way down the streets of salem she spotted a small coffee spot called Dot com so she decided to go in since she saw kids her age in there. And thats when she saw him his gorgeous brown eyes and chiseled features of an angel, he took her breath away. But then she noticed the way to hyper blonde sitting next to him. She was very pretty and seemed to be in love with the stunning god sitting next to him. But she couldnt have been to smart beacause she was talking and talking and he seemed to be focused on something else and completely ignoring her. And thats when it hit me he was staring at me, i felt hissatre burn into the very depths of my soul.I had to get out of there so i ran out of the hip and happening coffee shop and ran into what seemed a park and sat down on the bench. "What just happened to me." guy."i was just asking myself the same quwstion." Chloes head flung around only to face her mystery man."HI" Guy."hi" there was a brief silence, unttil he grabbed her and pulled her into a mind numbing kiss leaving them both gasping for air. guy. "UMMM wow...uh by the way hi my name is Shawn brady"  
  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! R/R PLEASE!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

love comes in twos chapter 2...New   
  
I dont own anything....tear tear....god i wished i had shawn though...lol  
  
  
ok itll start from the last part of chapter one...enjoy  
  
"UMMM wow...uh by the way hi my name is Shawn brady"..."Hello shawn im chloe..and not that i didnt like it but why did you just kiss me?" Shawn"i saw you in there and god your gorgeous you have such exotic feautures, you took my breath away and ive never felt that way about any one not even belle..." he was cut off by chloe "oh yeah you two seem to like eachother alot even love one another... shawn"yea well things change i can honestly say that the love i feel for her is nothing but a brtoherly love now....weve grown apart and i plan on telling her today so i can ask a certain exotic beauty i have my eye on out on a date for friday" he said with a sexy grin but chloe who was completely dumbfounded got the wrong idea "oh so you like someone...wow..umm congrats i guess. shawn "uhhh shloe i was talking about you. chloe "oh wow god i feel like such a idiot...wait are you asking me out. shawn "well yes i am beautiful. Chloe will you go out with me friday?" his smile radiating from ear to ear. chloe " well how can a girl say no when shes getting such compliments (she smiles for a second)..but you will tell belle right im not that type of girl who lurks around other girls men...i do have some dignity. Shawn "Chloe i PROMISE that i will tell belle today...trust me ok?" chloe "i do shawn i do"they stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed an eternity before she felt his lips press against hers slowly at first and as they both heated up the kiss turned into a passionate fury. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck to get better acsess to his mouth as they darted tongues. She purred against his mouth when she felt him move his hands up her shirt... they broke apart for air only to continue an assault on eachothers body...she held locks of his soft brown hair as she felt his hands travel down her pants that were now a little tighter than usual and suck at her neck and jawline. "shawnnnn" he was about to continue when he remembered they were in the middle of a public park. "chloe god i want you but were kinda out in the public rite now and i need to handle belle before we go too far...but oh how i wanna..another time?" chloe " if your lucky" she smiled. he reached in for one last small kiss and left. Leaving chloe alone with her thoughts.laughing out loud at herself chloe said. "omg i just had a grope fest in the park ..hehe...i wonder what father would say...not that he needs to know..OMG THE PARTY MY DRESS, FATHERS GONNA KILL ME." with that she fled to the mall and picked up a dress and headed back home with shawn on her mind.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT WRITE ME BAC N TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.... AND PLEASE REVIEW...THANXS...BTW IF NE ONE WANT TO HELP ME WITH THIS STORY SEND ME SOME SUGGEESTIONS AT MLOLIPOP17@AOL.COM 


	3. chapter 3

Love comes in twos Chapter 3  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i dont own ne thing sooo please dont sue me!!!!!!  
  
  
  
She added the last few final touches to her and admired the way she looked but hoped she didnt get any unwanted attention from some eligible guys. Beacause she had her heart set on her dream guy shawn brady. Sonny " chloe are you ready the guest should be arriving soon!!!!" "yes father ill be right down" and with that she turned out of her now unpacked and neat room and headed down to the party...." its gonna be a longgg night." she said to herself as she retreated to the foyer that was now decorated with white linen and candles as well as a band and buffet table.  
  
at the brady home:  
  
Hope " shawn hunny come down now were going to be late and we want to welcome them properly" shawn " mom why do we have to go its just gonna be some rich snobish party to get people to like this corenthos guy" he was cut off by hopes icy stare...." we are goin to this party smiles on our faces beacause we are bradys and we will be nice and friendly and give them a chance." shawn. " yes mom, but dad isnt coming and thats not fair" he pouted "so why should i" hope. " shawn douglas brady, be a man and take it....and hey dont you wanna show people how stunning you look in a tux tonite." fine you win lets go" hope smiles and pinches his cheek as she walks out the house in a stunning glod dress that showed off her figure to the t....." god mom i hope nobody checks you out cuz theylll be dead meat." hope smailes and retreats to the car followed by shawn and they head to the party.  
  
marlena and john stood at the door waiting for there daughter belle to finish and come downstairs to go to the corenthos party. Marlena" belle hunny we have to go" from upsatirs belle screamed "ill be right there" she tugged on her very tight silver dress that hugged everywhere on her very petite body. her parents were leaving town after the party for the night so belle had the house to herself. " tonite is the night for us shawn, we will make love and tell eachother how much we love one another." she smiled and went downsatirs to her awaiting parents and headed out to the party.  
  
Brady Black stood in his loft fixing his now tousled hair and tie .... " UGHH another party is that all that goes on around here..." he sat on his bed and looked at his dresser and on it layed a picture of is loving sister belle his mom and dad, and her....his chloe...god he hadnt seen her in years she was his bestfriend and he needed that right now...she was great really smart and funny she wasnt that pretty though but he still hung out with her she was like one of the guys and he missed her. with that he ran his hand threw his hair and headed otu to meet his family at the cornthos party.  
  
also mimi, jason, jan and phillip as well as cynthia will be at the party.  
  
The party was in full swing the younger kids were in the ballroom dancing, eating ,drinking, and swaying there hips to the music...while the adults were in the dining room laughing and eating as well as talking a little buissness....everyone was having a good time....Chloe however was in her room figuring out when she should go down to make her entrance. father was sure to have a fit if she didnt show.  
  
  
She decended the stair case as her eyes fell on the him.SHAWN.he was here her heart stopped in its tracks until she felt his gaze. He was dancing with belle. maybe he thought we were a mistake she thought as fear clouded her mind.  
  
Shawn looked up and there was the most beautiful pair of blue electric eyes he had ever seen with a gourgeous body to match. She wore a elegant bright blue dress that made her eyes dance it had a slits ont the sides revealing her very tannded legs it hugged in all the right palces and showed just enough cleavage and it was spaghetti strapped,he r hair left in ringlets falling over her face giving her an even more exotic look. He nearly collapsed when he saw her.  
  
He walked up to her slowly leaving a very pissed off belle and smiled at her as the next song came on he asked he r to dance....and she accepted as they made there way to the dance floor she got a few cat purrs from various guys in the room but they were to much in there own little world to notice. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms sround his neck and they stared intently at eacother....at a loss of words  
  
Im standing on the bridge im waiting in the dark i thought that youd be here'  
by now...theres nothing but the rain no foot steps on the ground..im listining but theres no sound...isnt any one trying to find wont somebody come take me homeee...its that damn cold night trying to figure out this life wont you take me the hand take me somwhere new i dont know who you are but i ....im with youuu...im with youuuu....Im lookin for a place im searchin for a face is anybody here i know...cuz nothings going right and everythings a mess and no noe likes to be alone...isnt anyone trying to find me wont sombody come take me homeee ....its that damn cold night tryin to figure out this life wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new i dont know who you are but i ....im with you im with youuu...ohh why is everything so confusing maybe on the side of my mind yea yea yeah yea yeah yea yeah yeahhhhh its that damn cold night tryin to figure out this life wont you take me bey the hand take me somewhere new i dont know who you are but i ...IM WITH YOU IM WITH YOUUUUU......   
  
As the song ended he looked down at the beauty before him and kissed her softly on the lips not knowing of the group of specaters behind them....  
  
Belle" what the FU*CK was that he kisssed her and in front of everyone." she was screaming loudly drawing attention from shawn and chloe as well..with belles outburst shawn walked over to her" belle i dont think of you the same way anymore i never wanted you to find out this way im sorry." with that belle slapped him hard across the face" you FU*KING @#%$ HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JUST WHEN I KNEW I LOVED YOU AND WANTED TO SHOW YOU." she was now crying " im sooo sorry belle i hope we can stay friends." belle was furious she was about to bounce onto chloe when in walked her brother stealing everyones attention except for chloe and shawn who were to wrapped up inthemselves to notice.  
  
shawn " chloe i really like you and i want us to contiue is that ok with you" " of course ...(she smiles) id love to continue us." she laughed lightly and tilted her head up only to be met with shawns lips in a passoinate kiss.  
  
Brady was comforting his distraught sister and was about to confront shawn when the beauty that shawn was kissing loooked very familiar...thats when it hit him ...it waas her it was chloe she looked way different ...way different he thought but no bdoubt about it was her....it hit him all at once that he screamed...otu in utter joy..."CHLOEEE" she recognized his voice and in a flash she was thrown around him in a fierce embrace.."BRADY...omg...its reallly you." she was sooo happy that was until she saw him shawn his expression of hurt she was so confused she did love brady, but what about shawn?  
  
  
AWWW GOD IM MEAN....HEHE....ILL CONTINUE IF U SAY SO SO WRITE ME BAC!!!!! 


	4. Confessions

I DISCLAIM ALL!!!! REVIEW PLEASE  
  
  
  
  
Chloe " SHAWNNN" She had been looking for him for almost an hour now and she still hadn't found him. Brady kissed her, she hadn't meant for that to happen or for Shawn to see but Brady was holding onto her so tight that she didn't know what to do. And now she lost Shawn she really did like Shawn a lot...she hadn't even thought about Brady since she had seen him but now Brady was here and he liked her. She was still walking through the park when she saw him. Shawn was sitting on the bench where they first kissed and had his head in his hands.   
  
Chloe " Shawn" he looked up and was about to leave when she put her hand on his arm to stop him. " Shawn please stay I need to talk to you. Brady kissed me and I know its still no excuse seeing how I made no move to stop him. But I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe me.  
  
Shawn " God Chloe I gave up everything for you, belle, and some of my closest friends refuse to talk to me because of you...do you now how it felt to see I gave up everything for nothing...I had never felt this way about anyone before you...ive never been in love with anyone besides you.  
  
Chloe looked up startled by what he said. He just told her he loved her no one had ever said that to her not father or even Brady he said he liked her. Did she love him?  
  
Chloe " Shawn I..I.." she was cut short when Shawn said forget it and turned to leave. Chloe " I LOVE YOU TOO YOU IDIOT!!!!!" With her last comment Shawn turned around and looked at her for a minute. Shawn " You do. Chloe do you mean that...( When she nodded he took it as a yes) good because I love you sooo much." he then pulled her towards him slowly and gave her a small lingering kiss...he then used his tongue to get access into her mouth when she parted her lips he deepened the kiss and showed her how much he loved her.  
  
Little did they know that two blondes a girl and a guy were watching them with fury in their eyes.   
Brady" GOD dammit...Chloe is mine and I WILL have her back...and you'll have Shawn all to your self sister dear ill take care of everything." Belle " You always do brother dear you always do."  
  
  
The black children left the park and left Chloe and Shawn just for this night to be in their own little dream world. But little did they know was belle and Brady would do anything to get what they wanted. Because a black always got their way. 


	5. Desire and Hurt

I DISCLAIM ALL!!!!  
  
Im sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but i was at loss of what do have happen next...so you better thank Shloefan (ariel) for giving me the motivation for doing this...lol...enjoy...and please Review!!!!!  
  
  
This is where i left off from the last chapter....  
  
Brady was comforting his distraught sister and was about to confront shawn when the beauty that shawn was kissing loooked very familiar...thats when it hit him ...it waas her it was chloe she looked way different ...way different he thought but no bdoubt about it was her....it hit him all at once that he screamed...out in utter joy..."CHLOEEE" she recognized his voice and in a flash she was thrown around him in a fierce embrace.."BRADY...omg...its reallly you." she was sooo happy that was until she saw him shawn his expression of hurt she was so confused she did love brady, but what about shawn?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Shawn couldnt take it anymore there was the girl of his dreams the girl he just broke up with belle for all over brady black belles brother. He had to find out what the hell was going on. So he walked over to chloe and brady to ask her what was going on. Shawn " Chloe" she looked up at him and decided she needed to talk to him about brady ....but first she wanted to talk to brady.  
  
Chloe " Uhh shawn, acn we meet later or something i want to talk to you but i really need to talk to brady first is that okay?" shawn saw the look on her face when she said bradys name and knew this would lead to trouble, he just got chloe and there was no way in HELL he was going to give her up..espacially to brady a guy well known for using women and throwing them out. But he decided to play cool he wasnt going to let his emeotions get the best of him. Shawn " Yea how about midnite we meet where we first met" he said smiling...knowing chloe knew exactly what place he was talk about and brady had no clue. Chloe" sounds great shawn ill meet you later" and with that she kissed his cheek goodbye and walked outside with brady not noticing the deadly glares both men were sending towards eachother. Brady " Chloe its so good to see you. Ive missed you so much. (He was moving closer and closer to chloe so that he was only mere inches away from her) I never got a chance to tell you how much i liked you and im not talking about in a friendly way. Chloe " Brady i liked you to then but..." she was cut off when brady pushed his body against hers pinning her to te wall in a firece passionate kiss.  
  
Shawn decided he needed to leave the party and belles deadly glares ao he excited the house and was shocked beyond belief when he saw brady and chloe obviously making out on the side of the house. His heart sank at the sight of this and he could feel tears threatening to pour out...so he did the first thing that came to his mind and ran but onthe way he knocked over a potted flower. Chloe heard the sound just in time to see shawn running down the lawn cleary having seen them....  
  
Sorry it was so short but ill update it soon....thanxs 


	6. Surprises and Pain

Thanks for your reviews and ill think about continuing with this.... And if you guys any ideas what so ever email me at Mlolipop17@aol.com and ill make sure I give you credit.... Thanxs Maria  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
Chloe " Shawn I..I.." She was cut short when Shawn said forget it and turned to leave. Chloe " I LOVE YOU TOO YOU IDIOT!!!!!" With her last comment Shawn turned around and looked at her for a minute. Shawn " You do. Chloe do you mean that...( When she nodded he took it as a yes) good because I love you sooo much." he then pulled her towards him slowly and gave her a small lingering kiss...he then used his tongue to get access into her mouth when she parted her lips he deepened the kiss and showed her how much he loved her.  
  
Little did they know that two blondes a girl and a guy were watching them with fury in their eyes.   
Brady" GOD dammit...Chloe is mine and I WILL have her back...and you'll have Shawn all to your self sister dear ill take care of everything." Belle " You always do brother dear you always do."  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was the first day back at school at Salem High and it was Chloe, Shawn, Mimi, Belle, Brady (yes he's in high school...sorry I didn't mention it before), Phillip, and the rest of the gang's senior year. Everyone was already informed on the news of the break up of Shawn and belle and Shawn and the new girl Chloe. It was first period and everyone was talking about the latest news to get SH. Brady was the first to walk in and sat in the back being talked to by his many admirers. Next was belle who took a seat next to her brother. The bell rang and Mr. Woods walked in and began roll call. He ran down the list and stopped at Shawn's " Has anyone seen Shawn Brady or Chloe corenthos today" rite then Shawn came through the door. " I'm here Mr. woods sorry, my locker was jammed." Mr. woods knew Shawn was lying from the peach lipstick smeared on his lips, but decided not to confront him on the issue. " Okay sawn have a seat" Shawn "Yes Mr. Woods, oh and I saw Chloe come in a second ago and she should be on her way" Mr. Woods smiled and nodded his head as Shawn sat down. Chloe then came through the door and all the conversation ceased. She was wearing a pair of black low rise hip huggers that clung to her everywhere with a midnight blue midriff bearing halter top, and silver hoops, and she left her hair down and in curls and a touch of peach lipstick. To every boy in the room she looked amazing; drop dead gorgeous and every guy in the room wanted a piece of her. Which made belle fume she was watching the way every guy in the room was making googly eyes at the bitch that stole her man and she was pissed. After checking in with Mr. Woods she took a seat in the seat next to Shawn that he saved for her. They immediately held hands and listened to the lesson plan Mr. Woods was reading. While Brady and Belle were forming plans to get back the objects of their affection (lol.. i had to use that). Belle " Bradyyy look at them, I hate her," she said in her usual whiny tone. Brady rolled his eyes. " Belle would you shut the hell up and quit whining you'll get the idiot back and the lovely Chloe will be all mine again." The bell rang and everyone got up to head to lunch. Brady and Belle plastered on their best smiles and walked over to Chloe and Shawn. Brady" ummm Chloe I know your prob. kinda mad at me but id really like to get over this whole mess and be friends again like we used to be. Belle" me too I really would like to get to know you Chloe and Shawn I completely forgive you I just want you to be happy and if that's with Chloe I support you completely. Sooo me n Brady would like to invite you to our party this Friday " Shawn and Chloe were speechless they didn't expect this but were both happy they didn't lose a friend. Shawn looked at Chloe and she gave him a nod and smile. Shawn " Yeah we guess that'll be okay and thanxs we really do care about both of you." Shawn and Chloe said their goodbyes and walked hand in hand back to the cafeteria. Leaving a devious Brady and belle behind. Belle " They will both pay for this and ill get Shawn back ill be damned if she has him nobody makes a fool of a blackkkkkk" she was cut short when she slipped and fell on the wet floor that was mopped. Leaving Brady to look at her and break out in a fit of laughter.  
  
  
SORRY IF THIS SUCKED ALOT BUT IM REALLY LOST...LOL..EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS...AND IF IT ISNT OBVIOUS I REALLY DONT LIKE BELLE...LOL..THANXS AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! MARIA 


End file.
